Of Quidditch, of Belles, of Wood
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Written for the Alphabet Challenge. "In a matter of seconds, the Hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” And she joined our table." KBOW
1. Alarm

A/N: This is written for Pinky Green's Alphabet Challenge…even though I don't have a livejournal!

These are going to be very, very short chapters, in order, if I can get them that way. I've got 26 prompts, so…well; it's going to be a bit difficult. Enter our star…Katie Bell!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Alarm**

"Wake up, Katie! Hogwarts today!" shouted Mrs. Marie Bell.

"My own personal alarm clock," muttered Katie groggily into her pillow. Sure, she wanted to go to Hogwarts, but she was feeling fairly tired.

And no wonder, she thought bitterly as she stood up. Eleven-year-olds should _not_ have to get up and five-thirty A.M!

She pulled on her usual Muggle clothing and slouched downstairs.

"Katie! Come on, darling, at least wash your hair!"

"There _will_ be showers at Hogwarts, Mum."

"Yes, I am aware of that," said Mrs. Bell irritably. "What I am _unaware of_, however, is why you must be this annoying in the morning?"

Katie almost said, "I get it from Dad," but stopped herself just in time. There would be no crying on her Hogwarts Day. Instead, she simply poured herself a bowl of cereal.  
"Katie, I don't want you to become a teenager so fast. Just because—"

"Mum, stop speaking, all right? My ears hurt. And we will _not_ cry this morning."

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry, really, I am. But I'm worried. This—shift, if you will, is taking a toll on my beautiful, vibrant daughter." She ruffled Katie's hair affectionately.

She stood and hugged her mum. "No matter what, Mum, no matter how many repeats of Dad we have--I love you."

Even as Mrs. Bell got tears in her eyes and buried her nose in her daughter's blonde tresses, Katie thought, "Sappy much?"

And immediately inwardly kicked herself for sound like her Dad.


	2. Beauty

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!

Due to a request from the fantastic Pinky Green, I will try my absolute best to make this one longer!

This is for everyone who's ever liked someone whom they should NOT have. (Because it happens to all of us… ahem…)

Ollie's POV, by the way.

DISCLAIMER: Do I LOOK like JKR? I'm YOUNG, people. I'm a USA native, and I've never been out of the country. So anyone who still thinks I'm JKR, come visit me, we'll have some tea, and I'll sign a book or two, yes?

* * *

Beauty

I noticed her through the window of the compartment. The blonde hair, the confident walk, the piercing eyes…

She walked onto the train like she was walking onto a stage. She was so…beautiful.

But I shook my head and turned away. What was she? A first year? I blinked and re-entered my friends' conversation with an eloquent, "Huh?"

* * *

Later, as we filed into the Great Hall, I noticed her again. She looked calm, unlike her nervous peers, their eyes taking in the whole Hall, their hands shaking. She didn't seem to mind that she was the only one who wasn't whispering to a friend. 

_Wow_, I thought. But then I shook my head. How could I entertain thoughts about me and a girl _her age?_

She was called almost first to get Sorted. Bell. What a beautiful last name. I shook my head again. I wasn't even supposed to _notice_ her, let alone admire her.

"What's with the head shaking, Wood?" hissed a second-year I vaguely knew.

"Shut up, Johnson!" I whispered back, and then turned around to face this Bell character.

"Bell, Katie," McGonagall called. She walked importantly up to the stool and put the Hat on with as much dignity as possible when you are putting on a hat five times too big for you.

In a matter of seconds, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

And she joined our table.

_Damn,_ she was beautiful!

But Mum would absolutely murder me if she heard my 'horrible language, young man!' and so I focused on Quidditch as best I could and tried to forget about the Belle sitting right across from me, looking unfortunately appealing…

* * *

I walked quickly to Quidditch a week later. I tried to remember everything, not have all information scatter with one thought of _her_. 

And who is in the stands?

Katie I'm-as-obsessed-with-Quidditch-as-Wood-is and I-look-so-freaking-hot-right-now Belle. Well, and a friend, but who can notice friends at times like these?

No, focus, Wood: Bell. Breathe. In, out, you can do this, you've had crushes before.

Besides, you _are_ pretty damn handsome.

_Language, young man!_

With a sigh, I turned away from the Goddess that is Belle and went into the locker room to change.

"Hey, Wood, saw you eyeing Bell!" teased Angelina—why must she be so obnoxious? She's just only joined the team.

"Shut up, Johnson," I muttered grumpily.

She winked at her friend—shy little Alicia Spinnet, who I was rather sure liked George Weasley…or was it Fred? These things are hard to tell...

Anyway, I simply threw on my Quidditch things and rushed away, lest they notice my blush.

Bad idea. Out there was Belle. Beautiful Belle.

Merlin, I hate the word beautiful.

And the word Belle.

And the word Katie-Belle-is-so-hot-even-for-a-first-year.

Damn. The _ten_ words.

I focused on flying as spectacularly as I could that practice.

All for the benefit of Ms. Beautiful Belle.

* * *

A/N: Long enough? You don't know how much I wanted to stop that at the end of the Sorting…Anyway, anyone who leaves a worthwhile review (this means no, "Look, I reviewed!") gets to be called Belle by Wood (and if you're lucky, and REALLY good, you might get a snog or too in there…) 

_PS: Freaky Friday quote in here! Someone find it, and you get a gold star! (I don't own it!)_


	3. Cringe

_A/N: For my newest reviewer whom I love! **Gryffindor.Princess1014**, thanks for the sweet review! And this is still of course always dedicated to my dear friend **Cassius Pinky**, who set up the challenge and is frankly amazing!_

_Back to Katie's POV. Look for clues, **Abbyreads**!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

* * *

Cringe

I walked into the Great Hall. _Breathe, Katie._ I told myself. I'd never asked anyone out before…

Still, I could do this. I _could!_

I cleared my throat and walked up to him with an air of calm indifference.

"Hey," I said

"Hey, Bella," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Katie! Want to sit by me?" called Leanne.

"One sec, Lee!" I shouted, and then sat down next to him.

"I've got to ask you something," I told him matter-of-factly.

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. Merlin, he looked rather like my father, before he changed and…before he went.

"Want to go get some…um…chocolate…with me…from the Kitchens…Saturday?" I asked. I cringed. Wow. Smooth, Katie, smooth. "Never mind. I knew you wouldn't want to."

He grabbed my arm. "'Course I want to!" he said, and I looked at him incredulously.

"What?" I said, and Oliver Wood, at the exact same time, said, "Pardon?!?"

"I said," Fred said, glaring at Oliver, "I'll go with you."

* * *

"He said yes!" I squealed to Leanne. 

"Fred? Fred Weasley is going out with you?"

"It's only one date…but I seriously think it might be more!"

"Oh, my God! That's _so_ fab, Kat!"

"I know, right? So what'll I wear?"

* * *

Oliver glared at me all during Quidditch that night. 

Occasionally he'd switch to glare at Fred.

"Hey, Bell!" he shouted at the end of practice.

"What, Oliver?" I asked, exasperated. I knew he'd talk to me about Fred.

"Do you know my policy on team members dating?" he demanded to know.

"No, I don't, and I won't need to know 'til next year. I'm just watching, okay? Bugger off."

"Well," he plodded on, as if I hadn't spoken, "I don't allow team members to date. At all. Period. I hope you realized this when you—" here he cringed—"asked Fred out."

I slapped him soundly across the face.

What he deserved.


	4. Dance

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in updates! But Spring Break, Easter, and all of the parties have come and gone, so hopefully I'll stick to an easier schedule now! Oliver's POV again. And yes, I know it's short…sorry!

**Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter 1 ("Alarm"). Read that thing titled "Disclaimer". Then go to Chapter 2 and/or 3. Read the part with the same name. Now, do I **_**really**_** have to put anything here?!**

* * *

Dance

Fred is a good dancer.

Or, well, so I noticed the day I went to spy on his and Katie's date.

I mean…supervise.

* * *

"Hey, Fred…" she said nervously.

He smiled and smoothly offered his arm.

"How does George like the fact that we're going on a date?" she wanted to know.

He laughed. "He was screaming at me for half an hour before I got here. He said, and I quote: 'If you're going to go on a date—and with a _first year_, no less!—than at least have some fun. Let's switch places and trick her!' Damn, that kid is obnoxious sometimes."

Katie looked panicked at the prospect of trying to figure out if it was Fred or George. "Uh…but you've got to love him, right?" she laughed stiffly.

Fred looked at her, perplexed, and then cracked a grin. "_I'm_ not George, if that's what you're worried about! I'm not _that_ ugly!" And then he laughed.

She relaxed visibly. I snuck into the Kitchens behind them. They were laughing and joking around. I almost threw up.

I hid in the corner of the room, so that I could see and hear them, but _not_ vice versa. Though even if they could, they wouldn't notice. They were too wrapped up in each other. _Gross._

"Master FredandGeorge Weasley! You have brought a friend!"

"Yep. This is my friend Katie Bell. And it's just Fred, by the way."

"Yes, sir. Hello, Miss!"

"Hi, erm—"

"Bubbles!" the little House elf grinned. "What would Miss like to eat?"

"We'd like some chocolate, please, Bubbles."

Bubbles nodded at Fred and bounced away. Then the couple—ugh, couple!—sat down and began to talk.

And then Bubbles was back. My mouth watered at the sight of the chocolate. I was missing the end of my dinner for this, and I'm forced to stare at _only_ Hogwarts' finest. Typical.

Bubbles also—with a _pop pop pop!_ sound—began playing some music.

"Let's dance," shouted Katie with a huge grin. Fred agreed and jumped up. The two started with a fast dance that slowed…_This is torture!_ I thought.

Why was I even watching? I almost—almost—turned away, but then things got interesting. She laid her beautiful head of blonde tresses onto his chest, and he began stroking her hair.

Ugh, ew.

He lifted up her chin—_damn_, this is hard to tell you—and kissed her.

On the lips.

In front of me. (Though he didn't know that.)

They broke apart about a second later. She looked dazed.

"Was that your first kiss?" Fred asked.

She nodded. "Was there a spark?"

"Nah," he said. "But kissing is fun!"

"So—we'll just go around kissing?"

"Yup!" he said happily. "That way there's no baggage. Plus, you're sexy."

"_Fred!_" But she laughed and kissed him again. "Mmm. I like dancing with you. And, horrible as it is, I like the plan. But _you_ have to pay for all our dates."

He grinned at her. "Yes, m'lady."

I groaned under my breath. _Damn, damn, damn!_

With a grimace, I spun on my heel and walked out of the Kitchens. They didn't even notice the door opening and closing.

They were too busy kissing.

* * *

_Just kissing. No baggage._ Honestly!

It's like an affair or something, I swear!

How could ickle first year Katie _do _this?

Especially when _I_ liked her?


	5. Entrance

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I was too guilty about Pure Blood…and I was conquering a few challenges…But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own the fingers that type this, and that is it.**

**Dedication: For my reviewers! xD**

* * *

Entrance

Our grand entrance to the Great Hall on Monday, after our date, was not so grand after all.

Fred and I were not even technically _dating,_ anyway!

George and Fred walked in first, and then I came.

"Hey, Fred," I said, with a nod to George.

The latter glared, the former grinned. "Bella!" and he kissed me.

"Nice," I murmured.

Yeah. So Fred and I kissed. The problem? Barely anyone was in there. We'd gotten up so late that nearly everyone was gone.

Wood, Angie Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and George were the Gryffindors there to see it.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Sinistra were the teachers who caught our stunning tonsil-hockey performance, and the few Ravenclaws there weren't watching.

The Slytherins laughed and whispered amongst themselves—"Fred Weasley and _Katie Bell?_"

A Hufflepuff girl rose angrily and stalked out of the room, but not before shouting, "We had something _special_, Fredrick Gideon Weasley!"

He shrugged and sat me on his lap.

* * *

Suddenly, in the middle of snogging on the grounds one day, Fred broke the kiss and said, "Look, Katie. I like you, but not like that. I like you as a friend. I don't think we should do this anymore. I mean—we're using each other! I _refuse_ to be in a sappy romance novel."

With a sigh, I looked at his dead-serious face. "Who do you want to date—slash you're already dating?"

"Ange," he said sheepishly. "I asked her out last Saturday."

"_What?_ You two have been dating for three days and you didn't _tell_ me? You—" and I began to swear, before thinking better of it, and slapping him.

Oh, Merlin, I was slapping way too many people since I'd gotten to Hogwarts.

I should have slapped Dad before he left Mum and me—it would have served him right, for changing right under our noses.

* * *

My entrance to the Great Hall the next day, after we'd broken up, was _very_ far from grand. The last stragglers had become accustomed to seeing me walk in and begin to snog Fred. Instead I walked in with a red face and a forlorn look. No more snogging.

If _I_ wasn't the snogger, I'd have found it disgusting.

As it was, seeing Angelina do the exact same thing that I had done _the day before_ was not a pretty sight.

Nor did it comfort me in any way.

Oh, thanks, Angie, just when I thought we were friends.

I heard, "Johnson and Weasley—It makes so much more sense! And Katie Weasley? Just doesn't sound right."

Oh, great, and they'd started to plan my wedding, too.

It was Oliver who finally shut most of them up by standing on a bench in the middle of the Great Hall on Friday, telling everyone that Fred and I had had _no _intention of getting married, and as it was, who _cared _who I was dating? I was a great girl, no matter what.

Wow. Maybe if Dad had said that to Mum, she wouldn't have thrown the vase at him.

But then again, if Mum hadn't thrown the vase, it all would be different. Dad just wouldn't be Dad.

So anyway, I smiled properly then for the first time in what felt like ages, but was only a few days, and thanked him.

"No problem, Bell. You're worth it," and he'd flashed me a shy, flirtatious smile before gathering his stuff and leaving for his first class.

Now _that_ was a guy worth dating.


	6. Follow

A/N: Hola! Or rather, bonjour! I am back, and Follow is up! YES! Here we are! Sorry for the delay…

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Dedication: LittleRedOne, for bugging me to update this!

* * *

**Follow**

By the end of my third year, I had begun to follow Bell's (yep, finally stopped with the Belle thing…) Quidditch plans pretty closely.

"See, my plan is to get on the team nest year. Charlie loves me, obviously, but—"

"You wish!"

"Shut up, Oliver. So yeah, I think I can make it. I'm pretty good."

"Damn straight you are!" George said, walking up with a wink. Fred, following, had his arm lazily around Angelina's shoulders and was whispering something in her ear.

As she gave a giggle, he said aloud, "I second that!" and went back to flirting with her. Ugh. He was disgusting.

Katie grinned. "Don't you damn straight me, boys. I know you two by now!"

Fred rolled his eyes and said, "What, you think we're kidding?"

George added, and very seriously, too, "We may joke around, but when we're true we're true."

"Damn straight," Fred said with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes back and said, "Well, excuse me for forgetting about the _good_ side of you two! Not like it's hard or anything..."

For some reason unbeknownst to me, Katie and Fred were still friends, even after the messy breakup. Katie was a bit of an idiot, if you ask me.

"Look, Bell. To get on that team you've got to be pretty devoted. The practices are every Friday, and sometimes we have extras. They last for a long time, so you've got to do your homework fast, because after the practice you'll be dead tired and go back exhausted. No homework then."

"I _know_, Wood! Did I or did I not stay for _every damn practice_ this year?"

"Not every, Bell. For example, that time when you were in the Hospital Wing…"

She slapped my arm, but grinned in spite of herself. "Well, excuse me for getting sick!"

"You're not excused," I said seriously. "We can't make exceptions for people who are getting sick left and right!"

"I _don't_ get sick left and right, I just accidentally ate something the twins left lying around!" she protested.

"Well _that_ was intelligent of you," I said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that they like to harm innocent students!"

"Oh, like you're innocent!" Fred said. I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed and pushed Fred away.

"Follow me," hissed Alicia usddenly, her eyes darting back and forth from me to Katie. We went to the corner, away from the twins, Angie, and Katie.

"Look, Wood. Katie likes you a lot, and I don't know if—"

"What, repeat that. Does Katie, you know—_like_ me?"

Alicia rolled her eyes impatiently. "How the hell should I know? She's great and all, but she and I aren't exactly _best friends_."

The stress on best friends caused me to raise my eyebrow again. "And why not?"

She sighed, exasperated. "_Why not_? Do you know anything?"

"Erm…I guess not…" I said, embarrassed.

"Well, I won't bore you with the details now, but long story short, after she and Fred broke up, George was defensive of Fred, and I went along with it, and so she hated me for awhile. Then you made that speech and she was all, like, _happy_. She apologized for over-reacting and that was that. Ever since, I've been wary of her, and she doesn't trust me, on account of the fact that George and I are so close." Alicia looked rather sad about this fact, but as I spoke her expression disappeared.

"That wasn't short."

"Shut up. So anyway, I don't want you hurting her, so try not to be such an arse, will you?"

"I am _not—_"

"Wood. Get real."

"Fine," I said bitterly, shaking my head, "my pleasure."

"_Thank_ you," she said, looking relieved. "And," she added in a whisper, "if you two end up dating, you can't break up with her. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Thanks. And if you ever want to ask her out, just follow my lead." And she led the way towards George.

"Hey, George."

"Hey, Leesh. What's with the secrets?" George looked a bit hurt, and she rolled her eyes. So apparently she wasn't so shy, like I'd thought.

"It doesn't concern you. Now, I was wondering, want to go to, ah, the Library with me? I've got to ask you something _private_."

He gave a suggestive grin, and Alicia winked at me. "Sure. Let's, er, get private!"

"See? Just follow my lead," she whispered over her shoulder at me as the two walked off, hand-in-hand.

I shook my head and turned back to a snogging Fred and Angie and an uncomfortable looking Katie.

"Follow me, Bell," I said, and led the way to the Quidditch pitch.

Some things will never change.


	7. Grind

A/N: I'm back and posting! Thank you, thank you, thank you to the new reviewers!! And old ones, too, of course! HazelWish, theessenceofmurtlap, The Bold and the Brave, caraez, Pinky Green, Goldenfeather, LittleRedOne, Heart4Happiness, xxpiratexx, Little Miss Trumpet Player, Gryffindor.Princess1041, Cinny75, everly, WhiskeyTangoFoxtrot, and Abbyreads. A thousand virtual _anything you want_ to you guys!!

I'm sorry it so short. I guess…I need to get my juices flowing!

Disclaimer: I do not own. Ask anyone who knows me.

* * *

**Grind**

Second year began like any other.

"Katie! Katie!" Leanne, my best friend, mauled me in the middle of Platform 9 ¾. I laughed and hugged her.

"You have _no idea_ how much I missed you, Lee! My mom is all 'quality time' since my dad—since a year ago, so I could barely even owl you!"

"That totally _sucks_," Leanne said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to a compartment. "So tell me _every detail_ of your summer!"

I laughed again as Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George joined us. "Hey, guys!"

"You didn't owl me!" Angelina accused.

"In between dodging the twins' evil, old owl and sending Lee daily updates, I didn't have time."

"Or so you say," Fred said, settling on one side of me and putting his arm around Angie.

"So," Alicia said, sitting next to George and across from me, "ready to grind this year? Quidditch."

"Duh," I said, trying to joke around with Leesh and Angie like I could with my other friends. I grinned. "I'll make the team. Just wait."

"Right. You _wish_!" Oliver Wood was standing at the door, a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Get in here, Wood. You wait—I'll kick your arse in Quidditch this year."

"I repeat: You wish."

"Shut up," George said amiably, and Wood joined the compartment.

"Guess what?" Fred asked, becoming abruptly excited. He looked at George, who nodded.

"At King's Cross, our mum helped this little kid."

"He's Ron's age."

"Just coming into Hogwarts."

"Guess who he is?"

I sent Leanne a confused look. "Umm…Harry Potter." It was a joke, of course—someone so famous would not be helped by Mrs. Weasley, be Ron's age, or anything—he was almost a figment of our imaginations.

Fred looked at me oddly.

"How did you know?" the twins said together. I gasped.

"_Harry Potter_ is on this train?"

"As in, compartments away?"

"He'll be in the same school as us?"

As babble erupted from Angie, Leesh, Lee, and Wood, I simply sat.

Harry Potter—the famous Chosen One? The Boy Who Lived? I wondered if he really had that scar.

Quidditch grinding somehow slipped my mind.


	8. Hypnotize

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me _so _long to update! I guess this story dropped under my radar for a bit, but I'm back!!

Disclaimer: I wonder if JKR has a horrible singing voice?

* * *

Hypnotic

She was laughing with her friends.

She was flicking her hair over her shoulder.

She was saying something animatedly.

Oh great, and now I sound like bloody Lee and his announcing.

Damn, that girl was hypnotizing! I could barely look away to talk to Fred and George, who were going on like a bunch of idiots.

"_Harry Potter_ made the team in_ first year_, and—"

"And Katie made it too. That sort of rocks—"

"Rocks the Quidditch world, because she's so bloody good and everything, plus—"

"_Harry_ Potter, Harry _Potter_, made the team in _first_ year, and—"

"Would you two bloody shut it?" I suddenly snapped. "I _know_ Potter made the team—I'm the one who McGonagall came to, right? _I'm_ the Quidditch captain. _I'm_ the one who put Katie on the team. _I'm_ the bloody one who has to listen to you two babble!"

"Someone's got a sore arse because Katie made the team and didn't even talk to you about it afterwards. Stop being so obvious, Wood," Fred said.

"Seriously, Wood, you're staring at her like she's the best thing since Every Flavored Beans."

"She _is_ the best thing since Every Flavored Beans, and way before that too," I stopped myself from saying. Luckily, Ange and Leesh appeared then.

"Nice team this year," Angelina said.

"Yeah—_Harry_ bloody _Potter!_ Who knew he'd been a fantastic Seeker?" Alicia added.

"I did," George said, grinning.

"So did I, mate," Fred agreed.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Seriously—James Potter was a great Chaser. Harry's got it in his blood, Quidditch," George explained.

"So the team this year—me, Leesh, Katie, the twins, you, and Harry—we'll win the Cup for sure."

I nodded, distracted. I know, I know—_Wood_ distracted from _Quidditch_? But now she was pulling her hair into a pony tail and laughing particularly loudly. And turning around. And meeting my eyes—and seeing me staring at her! Damn, damn, _damn_! She was grinning amusedly and walking towards us.

"Hey, Wood, Leesh, Ange, Fred, George," she said, nodding to each of us respectively. "Nice team we have now."

"Yeah," I agreed, just to make sure I sounded normal. I did—at least to my own ears.

She grinned at me. "Yeah. What's with you checking me out?"

Oh, great—a blunt Katie was a dangerous Katie. "I was not!" I said indignantly.

"You totally were," my so-called "friends" all agreed.

"Yep. Ooh…someone's got a _crush_!" Angelina teased. I set her my dirtiest look, but she and Alicia just giggled.

"Maybe I was. But I _don't _have a crush. I was marveling on—" _your beautifulness that seems to radiate from every bit of you and is _always_ there, even when you're supposed to be sweaty and Quidditch-y_, I thought. "—how you can be so _dry_ after Quidditch."

Everyone laughed out loud. "Nice cover, Wood," George said.

"I'm not covering!" I said in my defense, but no one listened.

Katie grinned and rolled her eyes, though I saw an excited look in her eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. She waggled her fingers at me—on purpose, I'm sure—and winked. "Bye-bye, lover boy," she joked, and sauntered away.

Were her hips hypnotizing me, or was she doing that on purpose too?


	9. Ice

A/N: This one was great fun to write—my interest in the friendship of the three Chasers led to the first part, and Ollie is just too cute not to be called sexy! LOL.

Please review, as they are the only payment fanfic authors like me get. Just a word or two like, "Horrible" or "Loved it" lets me know you read this fic!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _any_ bells or random pieces of wood. (And I've never played Quidditch, so I don't own that either.)

* * *

Ice

"Hi, Katie," Alicia said, coming into the Common Room and sitting next to me.

"Hi, Leesh," I said, distracted.

"What's going on?" she pressed, searching my face for clues as I shrugged unresponsively. "C'mon, you can tell me—I'm your friend, _and_ I'm older."

The simple way that she said _I'm your friend_ left me with ice over my brain. She'd gotten to me. "It's Oliver. The other day, after tryouts, everyone was making fun of him for liking me, and…well…"

"You are totally head over heels for him?" she asked excitedly.

"_No_. I don't think I even like him," I said defensively.

"Tell the truth. He _is_ sexy, especially when playing Quidditch. Though not those pre-game talks. Those are _not_ sexy."

I had to laugh. "Well, yeah, he's sexy, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. Or anything like that."

"Oh, right," she scoffed. "Give it up. It's okay. I was in denial about George for weeks before admitting to myself that I did, indeed, like him."

"But you didn't know he liked you!" I pointed out.

"Wood could be having a momentary loss of brain cells," she offered.

"Oh, thanks," I said jokingly, "Now people have to loose brain cells to like me?"

She laughed. "That's not what I meant, Katie."

"I know. But still—it's so confusing! I'm only _twelve_, for Merlin's sake!"

"Nearly thirteen, though," Alicia said.

"Still. I'm not yet even a teenager, and I shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"You're a blond." Alicia sounded slightly bitter. "You _will_ have to deal with this." And she stood, flashed me a smile, and left the Common Room, probably in search of one or both of the Weasley Twins.

I leaned back on the couch I was sitting on and groaned aloud, my eyes closed.

"K—Bell?" It was just the person I wanted to see—not.

"Hi, Wood," I said wearily, opening my eyes.

"What's wrong?" His brow was furrowed in a cute little lost puppy way, and it went beyond sexy. Damn Alicia _and_ Oliver!

"I'm just…tired." I spoke more sharply than I intended, and he blinked.

"Fine," he said rather icily. "Sorry to _bother_ you."

"Wood—I'm sorry!" I said as he began walking away.

I saw the wheels turning in his head as he spun back around to face me. One eyebrow was raised. "Well, then, I'd appreciate not being treated like dirt. That is, if it's not too much trouble for you." His voice was sarcastic, and I cringed.

"Okay, okay, sometimes I'm mean to you. But I don't mean it—you're just always _here_ and hanging around and asking what's wrong!"

"Ouch," a voice from the portrait hole said.

A matching one added, "Indeed. That would hurt a bloke, Katie. He's just trying to be a person, for once."

"Go away, Fred and George," Oliver and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed—a bit shyly, in my case—and the twins smiled innocently.

"What? We were just being nice to Wood for once. This is a day for _once_."

"What are you _talking _about?" Lee stood behind them, grinning but looking confused. "A day for _once_?"

I shook my head, laughing still. "You all are mad. Totally bloody mad."

"That's an inappropriate word," George said. Fred nodded wisely. Lee laughed.

"That's only because you two swear enough for the rest of the population," Oliver said, and I felt an icy chill go up my spine.

I had to get out of here—Wood was making me go hormonal. I rolled my eyes. "Off to do homework and wonder why this world is so incredibly mental," I said. "Oh, and George—tell Alicia thanks for me."

I left them all mystified and bounced up to the dorms, grinning as I heard them debating why I would be thanking Alicia.


	10. Justice

Justice

Katie Bell had me up at night.

And not even in flesh form. In my mind, all I could think about was her.

I was fifteen years old. I should have been thinking about Quidditch, or OWLs, or the evilness that is Snape. That's what _normal _teenagers did. Interspersed was, of course, hot girls or sexy guys, depending on your gender. But no one thought of them non-stop, _especially_ when said hot girl or sexy guy is three years younger than you!

This was injustice. Seriously, why torture me? I mean, what had I done wrong?

But as I lay in bed for yet another sleepless night, I knew what I had to do--I had to admit the truth.

First to myself, of course.

Yes, I like Katie Bell, fellow Quidditch player. Chaser. Twelve-year-old.

Well, naturally, I followed that up with a hell of a lot of swear words.

I made a list in my head of whom I had to tell.

Katie herself. It couldn't be avoided, considering the fact that if she heard it from someone else, she'd be seriously pissed.

The twins. They'd make fun of me for it, but they had to know.

Ange and Leesh. They were girls. They'd know anyway, and the twins would tell them. So I might as well cut to the chase.

My mum. She'd be proud, really, and hate me if I didn't Owl her. Perhaps I'd have Alicia or Angelina Owl her telling her the details--I was horrible at this sort of thing.

Well, and naturally all of Hogwarts would know by this time next week, but I would live through this. And finally get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. I'd actually slept more than three hours, probably because of my resolution.

When I stumbled down to the Common Room, still half-asleep, I was met with a surprising sight--Angelina and Katie were lying on the couch, asleep but peaceful. Ange had her feet next to Katie's head, and vice versa, but they both looked fine with this.

Katie _really_ didn't like Angelina. I knew that for a fact. After the whole Fred/Katie fiasco, Angie and Katie had stayed far away from each other. I mean, if the Love Interest chooses one over the other, do you seriously think they'd be the best of friends?

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Fred asked, coming up behind me with a smirk.

I jumped and turned quickly. "Merlin, Fred, you could _warn_ me sometimes."

"I'm George," he said. "Shouldn't you know one Beater from the other?"

"Sorry, George, I'm tired and I just saw Katie and Angelina looking like _friends_. I must still be dreaming."

"Nope, mate, look at them. Friends do that kind of stuff--" and George gestured to them again.

"That's so--"

"Scary?" Fred had come down the boys' staircase, grinning. "Hello, Fred, Ollikins."

"Wait, he's Fred?" I asked.

"No, I'm Fred," said Fred.

"Nope. I am," said the other Fred.

"Well, if you're Fred, then I'm George, but I'm not George, so I must be Fred and you're George."

"Aah, I see your logic, brother, but I cannot be George because he is too handsome for me."

"No, no, if I were George I'd be rather unattractive."

"I beg to differ, little brother of mine, for if I were Fred, than you would be George, and you simply aren't handsome enough."

"So you're Fred?"

"No, you're Fred."

"But I thought--"

"For Merlin's sake, you two--" I began, but behind me I heard laughter. I spun around to find Katie and Angelina nearly hysterical.

"Hello, Fred," Angelina said, going up to the original twin. She kissed him.

"Okay, yeah. That's Fred," Katie said, because George--the twin who had just come down--was looking nauseated.

Fred laughed. "Good going, brother, we have triumphed over Evil Ollie once again. Oh, and Ange--nice job kissing. And figuring us out. You too, Bella darling. As for you, Ollikins--" and he broke down laughing.

I gave him a sour look and turned to Katie. "I've got to talk to you," I said.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay." I led her to a corner as far away from Fred, George, and Angie as I could get.

"Erm, I have a confession," I said, staring at the ground and blushing. People like me weren't supposed to blush! But I couldn't hide it, and instead looked up bravely.

"Shoot," she said calmly, though I saw something flicker in her eyes--worry? Excitement? Embarrassment? Apprehension? Anxiousness?

I took a deep breath and smiled tentatively at her. "I--I like you. I have to tell you. I know you're only twelve, so I don't expect you to go out with me, or anything. But I can't help it, so I just wanted to tell you. Yeah. Okay. Bye." It all came out in a rush, and I hurried a way without looking at her face to check her reaction. My face was bright red, my hands were shaking, and I'd run as fast as I ever had.

What had I done? Had I ruined our relationship? Did she hate me? Would she never talk to me again?

Or did she like me too? Want to go out with me?

I hated this. Now I probably wouldn't be able to sleep at night anyway…

_How is this justice?_ I wondered. _What did I _do_?_

It wasn't justice, is the answer.

I hadn't done anything.

I was just cursed with liking her.

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't too justice-y, but I figured truth was close enough! Please review! Thanks!


	11. King

_For silverbirch, thanks for your dozens of reviews!_

King

Summer came fast after Oliver's confession. He avoided me for weeks, never looking at me or talking directly to me.

Weren't we supposed to ride off into the sunset? I was the queen, rescued from a boring ho-hum life with no father by the king, a Quidditch star and normal teen.

I turned thirteen, and then I was a teen too—but not normal.

Angelina and I somehow…became friends. One night, we stayed up late talking, generally about life. I decided I really, really liked her—she was funny, nice, understanding, and amazing at giving advice. Somehow, she'd convinced the slightly colder and shyer Alicia to give me her no-nonsense talks, too, and then I had two new friends.

No one could believe it, particularly Leanne. "You _hated_ them! Especially Angelina!"

"Not hated," I corrected, "more like _was jealous of_."

She rolled her eyes. "Am I still your best friend?" she asked softly, and I understood suddenly.

"_Oh!_ You're worried I'll replace you with them, aren't you?" She nodded glumly. I suppressed a laugh. "Lee, you're my best friend! I'd _never_ drop you for anyone, okay? Promise."

"Really?"

"Yep." She gave me a hug, and looked calmer.

"Thanks, Kates. I've gotta go to the library. Don't let too much Quidditch take over your brain."

I looked after her, grinning faintly. She'd be the perfect queen, I thought. She was stately, good at being polite and proper, and fit into the world itself better than I. Once my father left, I was like a ripped paper-doll—I didn't fit in my original paper anymore. I was broken.

I would be a horrible queen, but Oliver would be the perfect king. I went into my third year knowing this for sure.

Oliver was smart, strong, a fantastic leader, _normal_, sexy, and royal-like. He just fit the part.

I didn't. But that didn't mean I had to give up my dream of being his queen one day.

I entered third year knowing this for sure.

* * *

A/N: ATTENTION READERS: 15 chapters left!! –celebrates- 11/26—that's 42 percent of the way there! Sorry this one was so short…xD I was lazy. Also, sorry for taking so long to post this one!! Thanks for hanging in there—leave a review?


	12. Lemon

Lemon

Sixth year would be…interesting, I could tell. Quidditch captain, more responsibility, I was a prefect, _and _we'd get thrown into even more testing.

But to me, the worst part would be talking to Katie. I'd ignored her all last year—I just couldn't speak to her after I confessed. She never made an effort to speak to me, either, so I'd convinced myself that she absolutely detested me—she was probably disgusted.

But seeing her again…after months of separation…her beautiful blonde tresses sparkling in the sunlight and her laugh ringing like sleigh bells in winter…It was all I could do not to kiss her on the spot.

I resisted, though, at least until she started _flirting with me_! "Hey, Oliver, how was your summer?" she asked with a wink.

"W-what?"

"How was your summer?" She knew she was driving me totally mad—but she only grinned and blinked innocently.

I groaned inwardly. "Suckish. My mum took away my owl, because I needed to raise my NEWT grades—honestly, one A and she blows up!—and my dad was busy all the time, so we could never play one measly game of Quidditch. You?"

Her face had fallen when I mentioned my dad, for some reason, but now she tremulously put the flirty mask back on. "Fine. Boring. Leanne and I hung out a lot, my mum hung around the house, moping about how much she hated her job, but not doing anything about it…" She shrugged. I noticed she didn't mention her dad—curious.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked bluntly.

Her flirting façade was abruptly gone, and her witty, normal personality was back. "I could say the same to you," she said, cocking an eyebrow.

I blushed and looked down.

"Oliver," she said suddenly, and I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Invite me to Hogsmeade next time, okay?"

She sauntered off, leaving me bemused but cheerful.

* * *

"Hey, Katie," I called from down the hall. She turned round quickly and flashed me a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked.

She blinked for a second, and then grinned. "Sure. Nice."

"Thanks," I said, grinning back, and then I left before I started jumping up and down in front of her.

_She said yes, she said yes!_ I immediately reported this to my friends, who laughed at me.

"Shut up," I said, disgruntled but still celebrating. "Who wants some Firewhisky?"

And for once, it was me smuggling the Firewhisky to our dorms.

* * *

That weekend, I happily escorted Katie Belle (for once I thought it without blushing, though I knew I couldn't—shouldn't—make a habit of it) to Hogsmeade, hoping people noticed us.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"Three Broomsticks?" she offered. "I've never been there. Or anywhere, for that matter."

"That's okay; I'll be you're tour guide." She laughed and allowed me to buy her a butterbeer, but we didn't linger. We headed to Zonko's, Honeydukes, the Shrieking Shack, and every other fun place I could think of.

"Let me buy you something," she begged near the end of the trip, when we'd spent the entire time laughing and joking around while I treated.

"If you must," I sighed, as if it were a depressing thought. She giggled.

"Lemon drops," she decided, pulling me into a shop to buy them. "D'you like them? You'd better. Did you know that they're Dumbledore's favorites?"

I grinned, popping one in my mouth. "Mmm. Good. I didn't, actually—how'd you know?"

She shrugged. "Because Dumbledore is, like, my _bestest friend_!" she squealed in a fake voice. I laughed, and we headed back to Hogwarts, both of us satisfied and elated.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extreme suck factor here…-blushes- Maybe I'm rusty. Whatever, as of now I know too many creepy family secrets (random secret-ish-ness is sure to pop up in my fics…I have a one-track mind…), so blame that on my scatter-brained-ness. Anyway, review?? Please? The next chapter will be better, I promise. Review, and it will get even better!! (But don't worry, I won't leave you with this extremely suckish chapter. I'll update again in literally a minute!)


	13. March

March

It was curious, Oliver's effect on me.

And it was curious, my mother's effect on me.

Most curious of all was my _father_'s effect on me, which I should not have even had. I hated the thought that he meant anything to me, that I still occasionally pictured his proud face.

But I was an idiot. It was ridiculous for me to dwell on him.

Therefore, I was grumpy. _Why_ did I have to know about my father--all about him? His past, his future, his present? Secrets, secrets, are no fun. Bah, no one knows how true that is.

Plus I was going through PMS.

So March third of my lovely third year (not), I was dwelling on my father, as usual. Trying to remember his (sober) voice. Trying to remember the way he looked when he tilted his head and studied me, the amount of love in his eyes tangible.

And trying to forget the way he yelled at my mum, yelled and yelled like there was no tomorrow. But that was only near the end, not the beginning of my memories. Trouble was, they were at the front.

Appropriately then, Oliver walked into the common room and saved me from further agonizing thought. "Wood!" I called before I thought.

He blinked and wheeled to look at me, surprise in my eyes. We'd been nothing more than friends since the Hogsmeade trip, but even a troll could have heard the desperation in my voice.

"Yeah, Bell?" he called back. I blushed.

"C'mere," I said, resisting the urge to crook my finger at him flirtily. _Don't be a jerk here, not here, don't string him along_. But was I stringing him along?

Or was I stringing _myself_ along?

* * *

It's that night that I laid in bed, blushing over the thought of our conversation--

"C'mere."

"What?"

"You could be nicer."

"You could be flirtier--oh wait, you couldn't."

"What? I--"

"Oh right, be all innocent."

"Are you _mad_?"

"Like hell."

"Really."

"Really, I am. Really. Only--no. _Goddamn,_ Katie Bell! Do you get the effect you have on me? Merlin!"

"What?"

"Don't play the innocent already!"

"Seriously--what do you mean?"

"You act like I'm not breakable."

"Oh, that's poetic."

"Seriously."

"You're breakable?"

"By you."

And then he'd gone, escaped effortlessly, as though every word we'd exchanged hadn't killed both of us a little bit.

"_Damn_," I said. I muttered the word into my pillow, the feel of it rolling of my tongue causing me to actually smile. "Damn the world, damn Daddy and Mum and Oliver and Quidditch and Dumbledore and You-Know-Who and _everyone_!"

I resisted the urge to yell it, to scream it off the tops of buildings and let the world know that it was _condemned_, that someone hated it.

"I'm mad." The words were said aloud, uttered when I was totally sure of them. I'd gone round the bend, fallen off my rocker, lost sight of my marbles. I was insane.

* * *

The last day of March dawned bright, raining, and cold.

"Quidditch!" Oliver said after classes.

"Are you mad?" I screeched, and then blushed in memory of our conversation.

"Like hell," he said coolly. "Get dressed."

Swearing and complaining, we all got dressed and headed outside. "You know," Leesh was whispering, "the thing that's Petrifying could come for me next."

Angie grimaced. "You aren't Muggle-born," she said softly, as if the case was closed.

"No. But who knows. You really think it's Harry?"

"'Course not. He's twelve."

"True."

"Still…"

"'Course not, though."

They seemed to be convincing themselves, and then they flew into the air, so I could overhear nothing else. Fred and George were grimly circling the pitch, no trace of laughter on their faces.

"You heard just now?" I asked as I flew by.

"Yeah," Fred said. "Bloody hell, even Ange and Leesh are becoming idiots. Harry's innocent as you and me. And George, too, of course, though maybe that'll ruin his innocence."

George grinned, and the mood was broken. Yet the subject laid heavy on my mind, and Angie and Alicia were constantly reminding me to focus.

* * *

It was in the dressing room later when Oliver _really _took my mind of things.

Everyone was gone, and he pounced on his chance. "Katie," he said softly, suddenly next to me.

"O-Oliver," I said, trying not to be intimidated or hormonal.

"I'm sorry for this," he said, and then he kissed me.

It was a soft, firm kiss. Oliver gripped the back of my head and pulled me to him, his eyes closed. At first, I kept mine open in surprise, and then I relaxed. He was a hell of a kisser, and I couldn't help but let myself go with the flow.

_Don't string him along,_ I warned myself.

But _oh Merlin_, that's when I knew I wasn't. I wasn't. I liked Oliver, I really did.

"Thanks," he breathed against my lips when he'd pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine briefly and was gone.

_I liked Oliver Wood._

Well, shit.

A/N: Told you the secret thing would be trouble…Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I myself liked it a hell of a lot better than 'Lemon'…Review, please!

By the way, dearies--50 percent done as of this chapter!! -celebrates-


	14. Never

**Never**

The kiss laid heavy on my mind all school year--more so than the horrifying rumors and even the revelation of Quirrel's insane Darkness.

But the way Katie would _look_ at me after that--searching, blushing, desperately staring--it undid me. Whenever I'd look at her she'd blush, and whenever I'd look away her face would turn mournful. My mood swings were as unpredictable as hers, and that's why I'd sent the letter.

The letter to end all letters, the letter to profess all of my feelings in the most awkward, seventeen-year-old way possible.

"Dearest Bell," I'd started, bored and alone in my room in July. I'd never expected the letter to get sent, to be read, to be obsessed over as I'd obsessed over it.

_"I know I made things awkward in March. Like I said, I'm so sorry. I know you probably hate me, and I know I shouldn't be writing this (though doubtless I won't send it), but I couldn't help it._

_Because you know why? Because I love you. I love your shiny blonde hair and cruel flirting and teasing and mad Quidditch skills and the fact that you and Angie are somehow friends. I love that you're young and innocent and Fred broke your heart. I love that you blush when you look at me, that you're fierce and loyal and sweet and mad and everything I'll ever need. I love that you could somehow, someday, even though we're years and lifetimes and memories apart, you could love me._

_I'll never give up on you, Katie, never. Never, never, never, never, never. I'll never forget your blush or your kiss. I'll never forget how awkward everything is now._

_And know what? I'll never forget that I didn't have the guts to send this._

_Love, love, love, a million times love,_

_Oliver_".

The next day I got up, in a sort of trance, and I got the family owl. I attached the letter to its leg and sent it to find Katie Bell.

I didn't know, then, that I'd be able to forgive myself. At the time, I'd thought, _Never_. _I'll hate myself for life._

So, I'd thought at the time, would Katie.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short! (54 percent of the way there!) Review, if you wish.


	15. Optimistic

**Optimist**

"Oliver damned Wood!" I screeched when he walked into our compartment halfway through the train ride to Hogwarts for my fourth year.

"Umm…Bell?" he said carefully. The red on his cheeks almost made me laugh—almost.

"We. Need. To. _Talk_," I spat, glaring. He blushed darker, if that was possible.

"Okay. Uhm…"

"I was just leaving," Leanne said quickly, and jumped up. Angie and Leesh looked at each other, laughter showing in their sparkling eyes.

"Us too…Fred wanted to talk to me," Angelina said, and was gone in a second.

"Sit," I said, almost pleasantly. Merlin, he looked good. Had he had those muscles last year? Ooh, I'd _missed _him, his voice and clothes and raised eyebrows…

I had to make myself stop staring. I cleared my throat. "What's this?" I demanded, flipping the letter he'd sent me over the summer out and shoving it under his nose. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I hated it, but my voice broke. I swallowed hard and monitored his expression, which went from nervous to concerned to mortified.

"I—I never meant to send it, Katie, I'm so sorry…it's all sappy and ridiculous and not the kind of thing you'd ever—"

"Is it true?" I asked. A question I'd been wondering all summer, wondering obsessively.

"Well, duh," he said, almost immediately. He covered his mouth quickly and widened his beautiful eyes…oh crap, _crap_ he was hot…

"And what would you do if I…I…"

"Hated me for life? I'd understand. I never meant to send it…It was a mistake, and I'm an idiot—"

I cut him off as he was about to rush out with a hand on his shoulder. "Oliver. What would you do if I told you I felt the same way?"

* * *

Sirius Black was on the run.

I was dating Oliver (kind of).

He was graduating. At the end of the year. And leaving me here. With Sirius Black on the run.

Alone.

That night in the Great Hall, he put his sleeping bag next to Angie's, Leesh's, Fred's, George's, Lee Jordan's, and mine. "Hey, be optimistic, guys!" he said. "It'll be okay."

But we couldn't be sure.

We were living lives of fear.

* * *

A/N: Crap, this one was kinda _meh_. I'm sorry! And it's short! Sorry again! Um, review because you love me anyway?


	16. Prick

Prick

After the initial shock of Katie telling me she _liked me, liked me_, (the beautiful Belle like me!) we settled into a sort-of relationship. We'd rarely kiss--though sometimes it took all my willpower to avoid those _sexy_ lips--we'd just smile in the halls and spend every moment together. We were never "official" and though Fred and George gloated, it was always in secret. Who knew what people thought? Maybe we were just being normal to them.

Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban undid Katie. She went half-mad with worry, and though I continually told her that it was all okay, nothing bad would happen, blah blah blah, she never listened. "What if he goes for my mum?" she asked. Never a mention of her father, though I hinted about it. She sent me such a look that I was silent in a second.

And with the craziness at the end of the year, what with me graduating, things changed.

"Katie," I said one _very _late night in late April, "what happens when I'm gone?"

"Damn, Oliver, _must_ we talk about this now?" Her voice was wheedlesome, seductive.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked dryly, noticing the pouting of her lips.

"In truth? Hell yeah."

It was then when she attacked me, kissing me hard. Her lips were like that of an angel's against my own, her hands exploring my hair and her heavenly eyes closed. When we broke apart, we both were breathing hard, and she smiled at me, her eyes suddenly smoky. "See? A much better way to spend our valuable time. We don't have much of it left."

And so we kissed the night away, the combination of lust and naïve wishes intoxicating us, and telling us to be children for just a while longer. Clothes stayed on, boundaries stayed clear, and lines were not overstepped. It was an innocent, exciting night for both of us--though there was the obvious annoying comments the next day.

"Why so tired, Wood?" Angelina teased. "Had some fun last night?"

"Or some alcohol?" offered George, laughing.

"Is Katie still the innocent child she once was?" Fred asked, his face straight but for the twitch of his lips.

"None of your business. No alcohol. And yes, Katie kept her pants up all night. Unlike _you two_," I said, looking darkly at Fred and George. The twins shrugged unconcernedly.

"Who cares what you think, Wood?" Leesh asked as Angie coloured awkwardly.

Katie bounced down to the Common Room at that point, amazingly not tired at all. She looked well-rested and happy. "Hey, Wood," she said with a wink, and nodded to everyone else. "I told Leanne we'd, uhm, talk today, so I've got to go! Bye-bye, O Insane Friends of Mine," and she danced off in search of her best friend.

The other Lee came down about then, rubbing his eyes and mumbling about homework. "What day is it?" he demanded.

"Saturday. Don't worry, no classes today," Angie said. He smiled blearily at her and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Want to go have breakfast together?" he asked, somewhat seductively if he hadn't had morning breath.

"_No_, Lee, _no_. I have a boyfriend!"

"Blah blah blah," he said, slurring his words in his I-just-got-up stage. "It's on-and-off. Besides, Fred wouldn't care. Would you, old chap?" He blinked blearily at the half-angry, half-amused face of his best friend.

"'Fraid I would, Lee. Go take a shower and brush your teeth, please," Fred said, rescuing his girlfriend by pulling her towards him.

"Yeah, gross!" George said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" scoffed Alicia.

"Disgusting!" was the general consensus--and teeth were brushed.

* * *

"I'm officially out of Hogwarts," I said, feeling dazed.

Katie got on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Yeah."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I dunno," she said, and sighed.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose. "Katie--"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." And then I hugged her, tightly, but just a hug nonetheless.

What a prick I was, I thought, as she looked up at me expectantly.

"I've got to go," I said, quickly, and hurried through the throng outside Hogwarts to Apparate to my new apartment, with not one glance backwards towards my friends and my ex?-girlfriend.

I was sure as hell a prick.

* * *

A/N: Aaah forgive me!! So much has happened recently, not all of it happy…and yeah. So I'm now catching up with updates…2 to satiate you! =D


	17. Qualify

Qualify

"Mum?" I called, walking into the house and setting down my bags. "Mummy! I'm home!"

She came running in, her hair in curlers – the Muggle way, when she could have so easily done it the magical way – and a robe on. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"My baby!" she crowed. "I've _missed_ you! How was school?"

Not a mention of, "Oh shit, forgot to pick you up," or, "How does it feel with your Dad being gone a whole five years now?"

I'd remembered the anniversary.

"Good," I said, smiling at her. A fake smile, but she gobbled it up. Anything to tell her she was more than the failure of a mother she sometimes thought she was. "I have great friends, kept up my studies, I'm doing well in Quidditch. It's only Sirius Black."

"Oh, honey, are you worried? Scared? Sad? It's alright." She smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head, as though I were still five. I tried not to get too annoyed, but I did break away.

"I'll be in my room," I said, and rushed up, blinking back tears.

* * *

_Dear Leesh,_

_Hey. How're you?_

_My mum's acting sort of like an idiot. She's like, _Ooh, baby Katie!_ She didn't even pick me up at the station. I hitched a ride with Lee, who lives near me. Christ! I'm so tired of trying to be an adult. What the hell, I mean I'm sixteen! Not thirty!_

…_So how're you? How's Angie? You two should come visit me. I'm so bored around here – we live in a Muggle neighborhood, which sucks. Gah. Leanne went on holiday to America for the summer, and I'm so freaking bored and sad without her. So you need to save me! Heh. Seriously, though, please?_

_Also, if you have any news of Oliver, pass it along, yeah?_

_Xxx, Katie_

* * *

_Dearest Kates,_

_Pretty good, you?_

_Around here, there's nothing to do either. We're just playing Quidditch and sitting under trees discussing boys. What we always do. Hahah. _

_We miss you! God, I can't believe your mum! She's still treating you like a kid, but sort of like an adult too! That sucks. We're here for you, kiddo._

_Hmm…Oliver…We knew you'd ask about him. One of the things we discussed under a tree the other day. That, and the fact that we're taking a holiday to the Weasleys. Not quite a dream vacation, but our mums said we could. Can you?_

_Anywho, Oliver is said (by the general population) to have tried out for Puddlemere United. It's whispered that he'll probably get in. By _us, _we know that he's just working his ass off. What he always does._

_Love you, honey. Keep in touch._

_Xxx, Alicia & Angelina_

* * *

_Bells – _

_Finally decided to pay us a visit? You'd better. Mum says it's alright. You and Angie and Leesh – sound good? I know it does. It would be in your best interest to come, dahling. Seriously._

_Gred and Forge_

_Psycho Men from Hell,_

_Yeah, I cleared it with my Mum. I'm coming. She says to send her love, thought I don't think she should send anymore of it around. I'd like a bit of it, thanks._

_Sorry. If I'm angsty over the trip, you'd better slap me. I know I can trust you two with that._

_See you soon,_

_Katie_

* * *

_Hey, Girl!_

_What's going _on_? Haven't talked to you since the Weasley weekend! Spill all! You still alive, Katie? Cuz you'd better be! Guess why? Ollie's coming for a visit! _

_Love you tons,_

_Angie_

* * *

_Ange – _

_WHAT?! Oliver? A visit? When? Who's place? Who's coming? Quidditch team, or what? _Christ_, don't leave me hanging, Angie!_

_Xox,_

_Katie_

* * *

_Katie,_

_Slow down. Hahah. Oliver's coming this weekend for an older-Quidditch-team reunion! We feel bad for excluding Harry, but the Twins say he's with his Muggle aunt and uncle. Frankly, we'd rather not associate._

_You'd better be there,_

_Leesh_

* * *

_Oliver – _

_Hear you're in for a visit. Umm…I guess we'll catch up then. S'pose I needed clarification. _

_Er, hoping to see you soon,_

_Katie Bell, Chaser_

* * *

_Katie,_

_You don't have to be formal. I still remember you. I'm not too good for you - you've _always_ been too good for me._

_I qualified for Puddlemere United! _I'm in_! You should come see me play._

_Yeah. Hope you're there._

_Oliver_

* * *

_Dear Alicia,_

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. That was…horrifying!_

_But he's so-o-o-o sexy. __Still. _

_Crap, I've missed him like _hell_. And now…now I get to see him again, and I'm like, _I LOVE YOU!_ Was I embarrassing? Did it make you uncomfortable to be around us? _

_Uggggghhhh! When did my life start sucking? Me and Oliver used to be a steady, if secret, relationship. But now he's gone and I'm a shitty mess!_

_Save me!_

_Katie_

* * *

_Dear Katie,_

_Merlin, Katie! Calm down. You two were really civil – if a bit cold. Why can't you joke around like you used to, hon? You used to _so_ hold your ground round Ollikins. Now you're like,_

"_Hey."_

_And he's like, "Hey. Haven't seen you in forever."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Um."_

"_So…Puddlemere United, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty damn proud of myself. For making it, I mean. For…being good enough. It's a rush, it really is."_

"_Yeah."_

_He was trying to get under the surface, Katie! And you just said _nothing_! What's wrong? Was he a bastard at graduation or something?_

_You can vent to me. I'm here._

_Angie (because I totally stole Alicia's letter)_

* * *

_Angie,_

_It's weird. He was weird. I kissed him; he pulled away. He was like, "Bye. See you."_

_The end. Apparated. Oh, right. Bye, Oliver. Did I mention life will suck without you? Did I mention you mean a hell of a lot more to me than you think?_

_Oh, never mind. Ciao._

_Ugh! How the hell did I get like this? I _hate_ these kinds of girls! Now I'm one of them!_

_I think I'll just write my will now…_

_Xxx Katie_

* * *

A/N: Review!


	18. Rainbow

Rainbow

The rain was falling in sheets by the time we finished playing. Or rather, quit. Not what I would have done – but I was just the lowly Keeper, not the team captain. Farrow, who _was _the captain, was either a wimp or didn't want to get sick. Or both.

It didn't matter, though – I helped put all of the balls away and then flew back up into the air.

"Wood! What the hell? You're gonna _die_!" Farrow called from below. I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, then began to circle the pitch. It didn't matter that the rain was starting to seep through my Quidditch uniform. It didn't matter that I spotted lightning ahead. I was fine. The rain was beautiful.

Finally, I swooped down to the ground again. With a happy sigh, I shook out my hair and headed into the locker rooms to change. The last straggler – Grossman, who always took his time – was just leaving.

"'Bye, Wood. Hope you don't catch cold," he said.

"I'll do my best. I have a strong immune system," I told him with a grin.

I changed hurriedly, ready to go home and have a glass of hot chocolate. I rolled my shoulders and stretched, and then walked out. The rain had paused, and ahead of me was brilliant sunlight. I shielded my eyes and began walking the other way – and that's when I caught sight of a rainbow. It was beautiful and vibrant, just the thing to see after a huge rainstorm.

With a skip in my step, I went faster to the sidewalk, where I could Apparate safely. I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped inside. I whistled for my owl and began to write a letter to Katie, telling her how I missed her and how I wished she'd write to me, and what a bastard I was at graduation. She was back at Hogwarts by now, so I sent the owl there. Satisfied, I sat back.

The last time Katie and I had seen each other had been over the summer at the Johnson's house. We'd had a Quidditch Reunion, all except for Harry, who was trapped with Muggles for the summer. She'd been so distant, so strange. I think it was how prick-ish I was at graduation – I would have slapped me, if I were in her place. Told me to kiss her. Insisted on it. But no, instead she was silent and only talked to me when she had to. I caught her being normal around the other four, but around me she was a stone wall.

I had to admit it – I was worried.

* * *

A/N: It's short…I'm sorry…:(


	19. Scatter

Scatter

I stared blankly at the board behind Snape. It was filled, and I should have been paying attention – except I _so_ wasn't.

It had been months since I'd received Oliver's letter. I still knew it by heart, and had responded with a simple, kind-if-cool note back – _"Oliver – Glad you're doing well. Can't say the same about me. Katie."_

It had been the politest thing I could think of. I didn't want to blow up at him for the unceremonious end of their relationship, but what was I supposed to do? Act like nothing had happened? I didn't think I was capable of such a thing.

I taped my quill against the desk and attempted to focus. _Get it together, Bell. NEWTs are coming up._ But I just couldn't focus.

Stupid Wood. He was ruining me.

* * *

By the time summer rolled around, it was a relief to be home, spending every minute outside and spacing a _lot_.

I'm sure Mum thought I was on a drug of some sort.

"Katie, darling, are you alright?" she'd ask often. I'd just nod, and resume staring off into space.

"Are you sure? Are you getting enough sleep? Do you want to talk about something?"

"Prying does no good, Mum. I'll be outside."

Except it repeated around three billion times a day. If I had a Knut for every time she said, "Do we need to talk?" I'd be rich, and Knuts aren't worth that much.

I never got a response from Oliver, and I couldn't figure out if this disappointed or relieved me, or maybe both. Anyway, nothing exciting happened over the summer. My lazy days were broken up every two weeks or so with visits to or from the Weasley, Spinnet, and Johnson households, as well as frequent visits from Leanne. It wasn't until fall of that year that the _interesting_ things would start to happen.

* * *

I couldn't remember the day itself, though Leanne told me every detail. It stood out in her mind like a sore thumb. To me, it was a blank in my memory, a huge white spot occasionally including screams, pain, and fighting with Leanne. But that was it – beyond that, all I could remember was the whiteness of St. Mungo's, the strange hushed tones and the weird smell.

And of course, Oliver's visit.

The opal necklace I touched changed our relationship so completely that I wasn't sure if I should regret the day a certain boy handed it to me in the bathroom. The pain that I couldn't remember was not nearly as bad as the pain of the strange, teenage love Oliver and I shared.

I was a sixteen-year-old immature girl still trying to come into my own – he was a smart, talented nineteen-year-old with an excellent future and a hardworking attitude. It was sort of hard to imagine us together – me the scatter-brained Chaser, him the put-together Keeper. Leanne always commented on it, saying something like, "Wow, Oliver and you are nothing alike, but not in an opposite way. You're just…different. I like that."

So apparently we broke out of the clichés. Still, I'd rather we had a perfect fairy tale, when he professed his undying love and all was well. Alas, real life can never be a fairy tale, no matter how hard one wishes. And so I was stuck at St. Mungo's, pain and casts covering my body. And he was right next to me.

It was about three days after the initial incident – my mother had visited three times, every morning, and Leanne twice, having been unable to get away from Hogwarts. The Quidditch gang had visited once, including, for once, Harry and Ron. I'd mostly been sleeping, unable to talk very much.

And then Oliver came, wearing Puddlemere United colors and sweating profusely.

"Just heard!" he panted, unable to catch his breath. "Came right here – even cut practice – Farrow will be _pissed._"

He gulped in a breath, and then sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hi," I said weakly, and he smiled, taking off his Keeper gloves and putting them on his lap. He took my hand and played with my fingers, and though it hurt a little, it was nice to feel his hand against mine.

"Why'd you have to go and do this? I have a big game coming up!" he joked, squeezing lightly. He leaned forward and kissed my fingertips, one by one, a light brush. My heart sped up, and I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

I didn't ask what it meant, though I was dying to. I didn't ask if he'd visit again. I didn't ask where we went from here.

It didn't matter. We were together for the first time in too long, and he was kissing me. And it felt bloody fantastic.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…not much scatter here…and again, haven't updated in *checks* a month. Exactly.

Yeah. Sorry!


	20. Time

Time

People think that time can change lives – heal wounds – ease heartache.

It cannot.

Even I, in my stupid, arrogant, nineteen-year-old un-poetic mind, knew that.

And I had to tell Katie.

* * *

I was at Quidditch practice when one of the guys came in late. "Check this out!" he shouted, waving a paper that was clearly _not_ the Daily Prophet. "'Girl, sixteen, attacked by Dark magic,'" he read. "They don't mention her name, but apparently she goes to Hogwarts."

My heart stopped. I _had_ to know this person, only three years younger than me. "It doesn't mention a name?" I asked, already knowing the answer, my voice frantic even to my own ears.

"No, Oliver. Cool it. Chill, okay? She's probably some bimbo dumb enough to anger a Malfoy or something."

I looked up into the face of my teammate. "This could be _Katie Bell_," I said, my voice sharp enough to cut him. "Katie Bell!"

I think he got it, then – I hadn't kept my afflictions a secret from my team, and so they all gaped and looked at each other.

"How do we find out?" Farrow asked, swooping down to stand next to Montero, who'd brought the paper.

"Here – a description." Montero cleared his throat, apparently at loath to anger me again. " 'She's a tall, blonde girl who stubbornly refused to open her eyes for tests. Her friend told us she's a Quidditch player for a Hogwarts team'…doesn't specify which…"

But already I had run into the locker room, threw my broom down, and run back out, to the sidewalk, and Apparated straight in front of St. Mungo's. It didn't matter if I was kicked off the team for cutting practice – this was _Katie_. I could tell.

* * *

I got her room number rather easily – the woman at the front desk liked sweat and accents – and in a moment I stood in front of her closed door. Ignoring the little sign that read _Do not Disturb_, I walked in.

"I just heard," I panted, unaware of how ridiculous I looked at that moment. "Came straight here – I even cut practice – Farrow will be _pissed_!"

She laughed. And then, weakly, she murmured, "Hi."

"Merlin, Bell, you damn well know how to scare a guy." I sat next to her, hoping my disgusting Quidditch persona didn't gross her out.

But the joking soon stopped. After grabbing her hand, I was silent for a long time, just playing with her fingers and looking my fill at her. And then I kissed her – each fingertip, slowly, sensuously. "You're beautiful," I whispered to her, as her eyes drifted shut blissfully. It made me swell with pride to see her enjoy me so much.

"Mmm," she whispered, and I cleared my throat.

"Katie, time won't heal our relationship. We have to work at it. Merlin, I know it's _you_ who should be saying that to _me_, but I'm tired of this. Of clipped notes back and forth, of avoiding each other. I think I love you, Katie, and I want to be with you."

She stared at me after my speech, something I (surprisingly) had not rehearsed in my head before seeing her.

"You love me?" she asked, disbelievingly. I felt horrible for making her not trust me, for making her doubt my love, because it was _my fault_. No matter how you turned it, I was responsible for our broken relationship.

"Yes. With all my heart."

She smiled faintly. "Then I love you too," she said.

"Good."

What else to say? We stared at each other for a moment before we simultaneously looked away awkwardly. I suppose we weren't those story-book couples who stare into one another's eyes all day.

"Um. So how's Quidditch?" she asked self-consciously.

"Um. Fine. Farrow's a bastard, but I suppose I was a bastard too, when I was in charge back at Hogwarts."

"Do you want Quidditch to be your career?" She sounded interested, no longer embarrassed.

"Yeah, forever. Until maybe I have kids, then I'll do something easier. To spend more time with them, you know?"

She smiled, her face pink. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

A/N: Well, faster than past updates. *bows* I know, I know, I'm fabulous. (Not.) I'm supposed to be doing math, but I decided Ollie/Katie fluff is SO much more fun. I'm sick as a dog, too, or I would have gotten it up earlier...:(


End file.
